


I Will Always Protect You— Frerard

by mcr_broke_my_dun_dun_heart



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Also a trigger warning, M/M, TERRIBLE SMUT, i can’t write for shit, i hope my friends don’t see this, like it’s really bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 02:16:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20481206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcr_broke_my_dun_dun_heart/pseuds/mcr_broke_my_dun_dun_heart
Summary: Just read it and you’ll find out





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at writing so... this is gonna be an experience

Gerard POV

“Gee wake up! It’s time for school!” 

“Ugh. Can’t I just have five more minutes?” I mumble into my pillow.

“You asked that five minutes ago!” 

I groan, sit up, and throw my pillow at Mikey, who dodges my terrible throw. “Fine. I’m up.” 

“I’ll go make you your coffee.” 

My heart skips a beat. I’ve always had a little crush on him. Okay, a big crush. Why would he call me at six in the morning? I call him back. 

“Hey Frankie? What’d you need?”

“My mom came home drunk again last night.” The voice on the other end whispers.

“Oh god, Frank. Are you okay?” I ask, scared.

“I’m hiding in my closet.” 

“Do you need me to pick you up?” 

“Either you come get me, or I don’t go to school today.” He says.

“I’m on my way.” 

“Quickly!”

I get dressed for school and throw on my shoes. I don’t even brush my hair. I speed down the stairs, grab a granola bar and my coffee from Mikey, and run out the door to my car. Mikey follows, and I say, “Get in. We need to go get Frank.” 

“Fuck. Is it his mom again?”

“Yeah. Hurry up!” 

He quick slides in and I start the car. We sit in silence for the whole ten minutes it takes to get to Frank’s house. I try to pull in the driveway as quietly as possible, and I don’t shut my door when I get out. I quickly sneak to the side of the house, stopping at a garden trellis. I climb, and once I’m at the top, I climb through the window. I walk to the other side of the room and open the closet door. 

“Hey Frankie.”

“Hey.” 

“Come on, let’s get out of here.” I whisper. 

Suddenly we hear footsteps out in the hallway. I grab Frank’s book bag and throw it out the window. “Go, now! I’ll be right behind you. I promise.” I tell him.

We lock eyes and I see that his are filled with tears. “Okay.” 

The doorknob starts to turn and I brace myself for what’s about to happen. Frank’s mother walks in, makeup smeared and hair messed up. “What the hell are you doing here?” She asks incredulously. 

“Taking your son to school since you’re too much of a bitch to care.” I reply. 

“How dare you talk to me like that? I thought your mother raised you better.”

“Well, she taught me to stick up for my friends. And Frankie is one of my friends, and you are bullying him.” 

I take a step towards her as she tries to intimidate me. I ball up my fist and swing as hard as I can. She screams, falls to the ground, dazed, and I run over and grab Frank’s emergency suitcase from under his bed. I throw it out the window and climb back down the trellis. 

“What happened up there?” Frank asks when my feet hit the ground.

I flex my fist. “Oh, just a little self-defense.” 

I pick up Frank’s suitcase as we run back to my car. I toss it in the back as I slide into the driver’s seat, with Frank sitting behind me. 

As I back out, I see Frank’s mom coming out of the front door, blood streaming from her nose. She sluggishly yells something that I can’t hear. 

“You punched her?” Frank yells.

“Well, yeah. She deserves to know what pain feels like.” I reply. 

“So, I guess I’ll be staying with you for a while.” Frank sighs.

“I think it’ll be fun. And a change of scenery will be good for you.” Mikey says.

“I guess you’re right.” 

We pull into the school parking lot with ten minutes to spare. I climb into the backseat with Frank as Mikey walks into the school. 

“Thanks for coming to save me. Again.” He whispers.

I pull him into a hug. “Hopefully you don’t need to live with her anymore.” 

“Do you think I could live with you?” 

My heart flutters. “I’m not sure where you would stay. Right now, you’re gonna be sleeping on my bed while I sleep on the couch.”

“You don’t have to sleep on the couch…” He whispers. With his tiny structure and innocent eyes, he looked like a child offering to share his piece of candy. 

“What do you mean?” 

“We can sleep together.” His face turns red. “I mean, not together, but…” 

I put my finger to his lips. “I know what you mean.” I laugh. “I wouldn’t mind it. His eyes widen and I pull him closer. “I kinda want to.” I whisper.

He sighs into my chest, then lifts his head up. “I kinda want it too.”

I lean in to kiss him, but as soon as our lips touch, we hear the bell ring. 

“Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.” I say as I run out of the car. I grab my bag and sprint to first period. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it to the end comment a 👍


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’re reading this chapter the first must’ve been good right?

Frank POV

First period is hell, as usual. The usual assholes are sitting behind me, shooting spitballs at my head, as they do any other day. The usual note is put on my desk by the usual bully. I flip them off, the way I usually do. The usual reaction. 

This happens all the time, the same thing every day. Maybe Mikey was right. I just need a change of scenery, but they can only help me with my home-life. 

It doesn’t surprise anyone that this is my worst class. I absolutely hate math. What do I need math for if I’m a musician? It’s also one of the few classes I don’t have with Gerard. 

_ Gerard.  _ I have no clue what that moment was that we had in the car. I didn’t mean to say that I wanted him to sleep with me. That’s not what I meant at all, but yet it was. 

We have been best friends ever since we met, but I started crushing on him a few years later. I’ve done my best to hide it, but I couldn’t help myself today. The way he saved me from my mother’s drunken wrath, the way he held me in his arms, the way he said he  _ wanted to sleep with me.  _

_ Who would want me, though?  _ I’m too short, I’m too clumsy, I’m too  _ negative. _

I run my fingers over my thigh. I can feel the raised bumps of my scars through my jeans. No one but me knows that I cut, but staying with Gerard might change that. I really don’t want him to worry, but I know he’s going to.  _ Why can’t I just be normal?  _

“Iero?”

I perk my head up. “I’m sorry. Could you repeat the question?” 

“Ha. Dumbass.” The kid to the right of me whispers. I resist the urge to flip him off again. 

“What is the answer to number 14?” The teacher says, rolling his eyes.

I look down at my paper. “X equals twenty-four?”

“Correct.” 

I shoot a dirty look at the kid sitting beside me, who answers wrong.  _ Who’s the dumbass now?  _

_ _ Class carries on as usual. I try to understand what the teacher is telling me, but I can’t. I try to ignore the assholes surrounding me, but I can’t. I try to stop thinking about Gerard, but I  _ can’t.  _

When the bell rings, I quickly pack up my things and meet Gerard across the hallway. He runs a hand through his bright red hair as we walk to my locker. We have our next period, Science, together. I grab my binder from my locker and close the door. Gerard and I get to class two minutes before the bell rings, since we have five minutes in between classes, so we get to sit together. 

“Hey, about this morning…” Gerard starts.

My breath hitches.  _ Of course he has to bring it up now.  _ “Yeah?”

“I just want you to know… I was serious about what I said.”

I cough. “You were?” 

His cheeks turn as red as his hair. “Yeah. I just wanted to ask… I just wanted to know if you were.” 

“Yes, Gee, I was. Don’t worry.” He smiles with his adorable tiny teeth. 

“Well, I guess it’s good you’re staying with me for a while.” 

I reach over for his hand. Then I realize that we’re still in class. Suddenly the room is filled with silence, making me even more self-conscious. I blush and drop his hand. “Sorry.”

He grabs my hand back and kisses my knuckles. “If they’re gonna stare, let’s give them something to stare at.” 

I smile. I’ve never been happier. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t believe I wrote that ending aaaaaaah
> 
> If you made it to the end comment a 😚


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diving back in with chapter numero tres  
It kinda sucks

Gerard POV

Science class is suddenly so much better. I try to resist the urge to put my hand on Frank’s knee, but he is making it very hard. He keeps looking at me with his beautiful hazel eyes, almost daring me to do it. 

As soon as class ends, I pack up my things. I don’t have much to clean up, just my pens and my notebook, which I was supposed to be writing notes in, but instead I was doodling. 

I look at Frank and our eyes meet, just for a second, and he looks away. I can see his cheeks redden. 

“Are you ready to go, Frankie?” I ask. 

He twists his lip ring with his tongue. “Yeah, Gee. Let’s go.” 

I put my arm around his shoulders and lead him out of the room. As we walk in the hallway to third period, Mikey comes up behind us. 

“Hey guys!” He yells. 

I jump. “What the fuck, Mikey!” 

“Sorry, Gee. I didn’t mean to scare you.” He says. I know he’s lying because he’s still laughing his ass off. 

When he’s done laughing, he looks at me and Frank. “Whatcha doin’ Gee?” He gestures to my arm. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Why do you have your arm there?” 

Frank looks extremely uncomfortable. I drop my arm. “No reason.” 

“I heard the rumors, Gee. And I saw you two in the car. Tell me the truth.” 

I feel my face get hot. Frank is slowly backing away. “Nothing happened. The rumors aren’t true, and I was trying to make sure that Frank didn’t start crying in the car.” I snap. 

“Is that the truth?” He asks, looking into my eyes accusingly. 

I take a deep breath. “Yes.” 

“I’ve lived with you my whole life. I can tell when my brother is lying, Gerard.” 

“Well, then, you’ll know that I’m not lying now.” I brush past him to class. I speed past Frank, who is trying to shrink into the side of a set of lockers. He soon follows me to our next class, English. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s short and it sucks but please read
> 
> If you made it to the end comment a 🤬


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry I forgot to post on Wednesday :(  
I’m sorry I’m getting sick and it suckssssss

Frank POV 

_ Oh shit. Mikey knows.  _ I follow Gerard into the classroom, sitting in the back corner next to him. I hold my head in my hands and try to make myself as small as possible, putting my feet up on the seat of my chair. It’s not very hard, since I’m only 5’4”. 

“Are you okay Frankie?” Gerard suddenly asks. 

I look up at him. He has his eyebrows furrowed and his hair is an absolute mess. “I’m not sure.” 

“You know how Mikey is. He doesn’t like being lied to.” 

“Yeah. I know.” 

He sighs. “Did you do the homework last night?” I ask. 

“Yeah. Did you?” 

I shake my head as he slides his binder over to me. I copy down the answers, thinking  _ how could Gerard like me?  _ I mean, it’s not like I’m the most attractive person. Or the smartest. Or the nicest.

I slide the binder back. “Thanks.” I whisper as the bell rings.

~~~~~~~~~~

During lunch, I sit in the back corner. I sit down with my lunch and wait for Gerard to come. As I’m waiting, some jerk comes up behind me and pretends to trip, letting his lunch spill all over my back. Mikey, who is sitting at an adjacent table, gets up and tells the bully to fuck off. 

I go into the bathroom and take off my shirt. The back is soaked with milk. Suddenly Gerard walks in, a worried look on his face. When I see him, my face reddens. 

“Are you okay, Frankie?” He asks, for the third time today.

“Yeah I’m fine.” I sigh. “Just another day in the life of Frank Iero.” 

He walks over to me and wraps his arms around my waist. Me, being the awkward little boy I am, blush and look down, twisting my lip ring with my tongue as I do when I’m nervous. 

“It’s gonna be okay, Frankie. I promise.” 

I sigh into his chest. “Are you sure?” 

“Not really.” He whispers. “But I hope so.” 

We stand there for a while until I pull away. “I just have one question. What do you see in me?” I ask. 

He looks down. “Well, I see… I see someone who sticks up for what he believes in. I see a hardworking guy with a hard life. I see a really cute boy who doesn’t deserve all of this shit he has to go through. That is what I see in you.” 

“You think I’m cute?” I smirk.

“I said that part out loud?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Excuse me while I go die of embarrassment.” He replies, walking towards the exit.

I grab his arm. “It’s fine. I actually think you’re kinda hot, so…” 

He puts his arms back around me and I look up into his eyes. “Our faces are really close… Are we going to… um… kiss?” I hesitantly ask. 

He nods his head and gently presses his lips against mine. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending is cheesy but oh well


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey   
You’ve made it this far

Gerard POV 

I’ve been waiting for this moment forever. 

Frank and I continue kissing until we hear footsteps walking in. “Guys? Are you still in here?” Mikey asks as he walks in. 

He stops when he sees Frank’s lips on my neck. “Mikey…” I start. 

“I knew it! I knew something was going on with you two!” He seems kinda… happy? 

“You’re not mad? Or disgusted or anything?” I ask. 

“Oh no. I’m  _ very  _ mad that you didn’t tell me, and I’m kinda disgusted that you’re doing  _ here,  _ but other than that I’m okay with it.” He smiles. “Actually, more than okay.”

“Why?”

“Because… because then you won’t mind me being with Pete.” I almost choke on my gum. Pete is Mikey’s best friend, or so I thought. 

“ _ You  _ are with  _ Pete? _ ” 

“Yeah…” 

“Since when?” I ask incredulously. 

“Since October.” 

“Mikey, that’s almost seven months! How could you not tell me?” I yell. 

“I was scared.” 

“Oh Mikey.” I break away from Frank and go wrap my arms around him. Despite me being older, he is still taller. “You can tell me anything. I’m your brother.”

He smiles at me. “I know, but I wasn’t sure how you’d react. I was scared that telling you something this big would break us apart.” 

“I know we fight but I’ll always be here for you, and you’ll hopefully be there for me. You’re the spiritual advisor of our group.” I smile and pull away.

“So are we gonna go back to lunch or…?” Mikey asks a few moments later.

“You can, but I think I’m gonna stay in here with Frank for a little bit.” 

“Okay.” He winks. “Don’t get caught.” 

I roll my eyes. “We won’t.” 

Mikey walks out and I turn back to Frank. “Where were we?”

I put my lips back on his. We stumble into a stall and lock the door, just in case someone other than Mikey walks in. I run my fingers over the dove tattoo on his chest. My hand travels to the seven-legged scorpion on his neck. He shivers as I kiss it. 

He puts his arms around my neck and pulls me into another kiss. I put my arms around his waist, sliding my hands down his back. My fingers catch on the edge of his jeans. I keep sliding my hands down, pulling his jeans with them. He suddenly becomes tense and pulls away, his face red.

“I’m… I don’t want that yet. I’m not ready.” He looks down. 

“Oh. Okay. Just tell me when you are ready.” 

“Okay.” He awkwardly smiles, unlocks the door, and exits, leaving me alone and confused.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***SMUT WARNING***  
***TRIGGER WARNING***  
(self-harm)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***SMUT WARNING***  
***TRIGGER WARNING***  
(Self-harm)

Frank POV 

*smut warning*

*trigger warning*

I pull on my shirt, which has dried in the twenty minutes we were in the bathroom, and walk back to my lunch table. 

About thirty seconds later, Gerard comes out and sits next to me. Mikey turns around to wink at us and I jokingly roll my eyes. I notice Gerard staring at my hand, which is subconsciously tracing the scars on my thigh. I stop, embarrassed.

I think about what happened in the bathroom. I didn’t mean to ruin the moment, but I don’t want him worrying about my cuts yet. 

“You okay, Frankie?” He asks, seemingly worried.

“I’m fine.” I sigh, wishing I wasn’t so fucked up. 

“Okay.” He says. We eat the rest of our lunch in silence.

~~~~~~~~~~

The rest of the day drags on. The periods I have with Gerard seem to take ten minutes, and the ones without him seem to take hours. 

During seventh period, I start thinking about what might’ve happened if Gerard hadn’t saved me this morning. I probably would’ve cut more, and my mother would have caught me. She would have dragged me out of my closet by my hair and she probably would kick me until I felt one of my ribs crack. That’s happened before. There are blood stains on my carpet.

I raise my hand and ask to go to the bathroom, trying to hold back tears. In the hallway, I also see Gerard walk in the bathroom.  _ How does he always read my mind?  _ I walk through the doorway, tears welling in my eyes. I slip into a stall and wait to hear Gerard’s footsteps leave. As soon as I think he’s gone, I let go of everything I’ve been feeling in the past ten minutes. Sobs rack my body as tears stream down my face. I fish my razor out from my pocket, repeatedly running it across my thighs. Blood is drawn almost immediately. 

“Frankie?” 

I try to stop crying. I don’t hear anything else. Maybe my hysteria made me imagine his voice. I wipe my eyes, my breath shaky, and grab toilet paper to try and stop the blood from hitting the floor. I stand up and unlock the stall door. Standing in front of me is Gerard, running his hands through his hair. 

He rushes over and wraps his arms around me. I accept the embrace and sigh into his chest. 

“Frank, what happened?”

“I was just thinking about this morning and…” He cuts me off. 

“Let me see your thighs.” 

“What?” 

“Let me see your thighs.” He repeats.

He pushes me into a stall and makes me sit down on the toilet. I reluctantly pull off my jeans as he gasps. 

“Why didn’t you tell me you were doing this?” He questions.

“I thought… I thought you would think I was a freak. And I didn’t know how to tell you.” I reply guiltily.

“Frank, this is serious. I would never think you are a freak, and you can tell me anything. Especially if you are harming yourself. Please talk to me when you feel like doing this. I…” He sobs and I realize there are tears in his eyes. “I don’t want to lose you Frankie.”

“You won’t lose me, Gee. I promise. You won’t.” 

He nods and stands up. He gets a wet paper towel and cleans out the fresh cuts. When he’s done, I pull my jeans back on and hug him. I stand on my toes to kiss him. “I promise, Gee.” I mumble into his lips. 

“I love you, Frankie.” He mumbles back, his hands sliding under my shirt. 

“I love you too.” I hook my fingers into the belt loops of his jeans. 

He slowly slides my shirt off and gently pushes me into the wall. A small moan escapes my lips as Gerard now kisses me so desperately that his body curves into mine. I slide my hands up the front of his shirt and pull it off, throwing it down onto the floor next to us. 

“I think I’m ready, Gee.” I whisper. 

My lips travel from his mouth to his neck and all the way down his chest and stomach. He sighs with pleasure as I attempt to unbutton his jeans with my teeth. I succeed and stand back up, putting my lips back on his. My hands slide down his jeans and pull them down. He bites my neck and I moan. He backs away as I slide my own pants off. As soon as they’re on the floor, he presses his body back against mine. This time, instead of just putting his lips on mine, he puts his tongue in my mouth. As we’re making out, he slowly slides his hands down the front of my underwear. I get hard as his fingers slide back and forth. My heart speeds up and I start breathing heavy. I let out a loud moan, not wanting him to stop. The front of my underwear becomes wet and I whisper, “Gerard… Don’t… Stop…” between heavy breaths. 

“I won’t, baby.” He says back. 

After a couple more minutes of his hand in my underwear and his tongue in my mouth, I push him off of me. I spin him around so now I’m pushing him against the wall. I slide down his underwear and get down on my knees, putting my mouth on his dick. I bite down as hard as possible and he groans with pleasure. It soon becomes my goal to hear him moan. I continue giving him a blowjob until he grabs my chin and lifts my face back up to his. He kisses me again, then slides his tongue down my chest. He puts his tongue on my dick, slowly at first, then slides it into his mouth. He sucks so hard that it feels like it’s going to fall off. I moan, but it comes out as more of a scream because it  _ hurts so good _ . I push his face closer and he deep throats, letting out a muffled moan. 

“ _ More. More!”  _ I groan. 

He still doesn’t stop. I keep my hands on his head, holding it there, occasionally digging in my fingernails as he hits a sweet spot. I can’t stop moaning and I’m shaking at this point. He wraps his hands tighter around my legs, and tries to go farther, choking. I finally cum, and he swallows. He doesn’t stop until the bell rings a moment later. 

He jumps when the bell rings. He gives me one last lick before pulling away, licking his lips. We both get dressed, panting and still horny. I pull on my shirt as Gerard unlocks the stall door, smiling. He turns to wink at me before exiting, and I throw my razor in the trash. I look in the mirror, wondering how the hell someone could feel that way about me. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was weird


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***SMUT WARNING***

Gerard POV 

*smut warning*

Frank finally knows how I feel about him. I’ve been wanting to do that for a really long time, and it finally happened. I really didn’t want to stop, but we had to. I wanted to hear him moan more and more, louder and louder. I hope it happens again. 

During eighth period, my last class of the day, I have my advanced art class. I’m finished with the project we were working on, so I have some free time to sketch. I start drawing a face, one with a strong jawline, thin lips, and round eyes. I draw the hair, the nose. I sit back to see how it looks. I realize that the features I drew belong to someone. I drew Frank. 

The bell rings soon after I clean up. I go to my locker and get my folders. I walk down the hallway to Frank’s locker and stop dead in my tracks when I see him getting shoved into it by some asshole. I drop everything and run over, tackling the bully. I see Mikey run up behind me and try to open Frank’s locker. He succeeds, and they run away. I, on the other hand, am repeatedly punching this guy in the face. I hear a crack as my fist connects with his nose. Blood starts pouring from his nostrils, but I don’t care.  _ No one touches Frank. _

_ _ I am suddenly stopped by Ray, one of my best friends, pulling me off of him. The bully clumsily gets up and runs away, holding his nose. Part of me wants to run after him, but the bigger part of me wants to go find Frank. 

I run in the direction Mikey and Frank went and find them outside, standing next to my car. Frank is crying, and Mikey is trying to calm him down, but it’s not working. I sprint over to them, wrapping my arms around Frank. He collapses to the ground in my arms and I have to kneel on the pavement, gravel digging into my knees. 

“It’s gonna be okay, Frankie. You’re okay now.” I whisper in his ear.

His tears let up a little bit, but he’s still shaking. I wrap my arms tighter around him and pull him closer. After a few minutes, Frank is no longer crying, and I help him into the car. “You can drive today, Mikey.” I say, handing my brother the keys. He takes them, and solemnly nods. I look at Pete, who is walking out of the building towards us. He climbs into the passenger seat and I sit in the back with Frank. 

None of us use our seatbelts, so we are pulling out of the parking lot almost as soon as everybody gets in. I get really close to Frank, still holding him in my arms. He nuzzles my neck as another sob escapes his lips. Now he is basically on my lap. I meet Mikey’s gaze in the rear view mirror, then look down and see that he has his hand on Pete’s knee. I look back at Frank. 

He pulls away for a second to look into my eyes. “Thanks for saving me. Again.” He whispers. 

I look at the blood dried on my knuckles. “He had it coming. I would’ve done something to him eventually.” 

“But you chose to do it because of me.” 

“Frankie, I chose to do a lot of things because of you.” I smile. “I chose to do a lot of things because I love you.” 

“Well, I’m choosing to do this right now because we’re both hopeless romantics.” He smiles as he gently places his lips on mine. 

I pull away to look into his eyes one more time. He bites his lip and that’s when I kiss him harder, pushing him backwards. I twist around, laying down on the seat, letting Frank climb on top of me. He kisses me again, pinning me down. I press my hands against his back, bringing him closer to me. 

“Do they always do this?” I hear Pete ask.

“I’m not sure. I only found out today.” Mikey replies. 

“Don’t act like you didn’t hide anything from me, Mikes.” He looks guilty when I look at him in the mirror. “And this only started happening today.”

I sit up again and Frank leans his head on my shoulder. We intertwine our fingers and we sit in silence until we get home. When we pull in the driveway, I help Frank get his stuff out of the car. I tell him to take it to my room as I go talk to my mom. I tell her that Frank is going to be staying with us for a while because of his mom, and she understands and is okay with it.

I walk down the hallway to find Frank in my room, admiring all the artwork I’ve made over the past few years. He’s staring at one in particular, a pencil sketch of him and I together. In the drawing, I’m kissing his cheek and he’s beaming. He’s making the same exact face now, making me extremely happy. 

I walk through the door and sneak up behind him. He jumps as I wrap my arms around his waist from behind and nuzzle his neck. 

“These are amazing, Gee.” He whispers. 

“Thanks. That one’s my favorite.” I say back, gesturing to the drawing of him and I. 

“Mine too.” 

We stand like this for a few more minutes, and after a while Frank asks, “How long have you been thinking about us being together?” 

“Oh, only a couple years.” I smile.

I pull away and sit on my bed with my book bag. Frank sits down next to me and gets out his math homework. I get out my English homework and start writing. 

“Can you help me?” He asks a few moments later. 

“Sure. What do you need?” I reply, scooting closer. 

He leans into me as he explains, and I do my best to explain how to figure out the problems. I do one of the problems to show him how to do it, then he tries one. As he’s working, I slip my hand down the front of his jeans. 

“Gee, what are you doing?” 

“Helping.” 

“Well I can’t focus with your damn hand in my, ah—ooh…” He trails off as I move my hand around. He’s hard, and the sounds he’s making are making me feel the same way. 

“Let’s not do homework yet. It’s been a long day.” I whisper. 

I get up to close and lock the door. I don’t want my parents walking in. As far as they know, I’m straight  _ and _ a virgin.

I take off my shirt and pants and sit back down on the bed. Frank does the same. I lay our book bags on the floor and climb on top of Frank, pinning him to the bed. I pull off his boxers.

He moans as I suck his dick. I put a finger to my lips and shush him as he puts my pillow over his face to muffle his groans. 

I continue pleasuring him, the pillow not doing much to muffle his screams. I keep going until I can’t shove it any farther down my throat. I choke on his dick, which is so far in my mouth that I almost can’t breathe. I bite down, hard, as he screams. I swirl my tongue around and he moans. 

I finally stop when I have a better idea. I make Frank sit up and turn around. He is kneeling on the bed, with his face in my pillow. I shove my dick in his ass and start humping him as I take one of my hands and give him a vigorous handjob and the same time. He starts shaking as both of us moan at the same time. I go faster and faster as he screams. 

“Keep going. Please.” He whimpers. I go faster and move my hand more. “Don’t stop.” 

“Okay, baby. I won’t stop.” I say back. 

I go farther up his ass and I moan. 

I fuck him as hard as possible until everything hurts. Finally, we both climax. I pull out, letting Frank lay down, and lay beside him. The bed is soaked with sweat and cum, but I really don’t care. I scoot as close as possible to him and pull the blanket over us. 

“It’s hard to believe that this only started this morning.” He whispers. 

“It is.” I whisper back, biting his neck. Frank shivers as I run my fingers over his chest. 

“You don’t hate me for cutting, do you?” 

“I hate everyone who hurt you and made you think that that was the answer.” I pause. “Nothing is ever worth hurting yourself over, Frankie. Please talk to me when you feel like doing that. Please.” 

I wrap my arms around him. “Okay. I will. I promise, Gee.” He replies. I kiss the top of his head. Instead of hugging me back, he puts his hands on my chest. He looks up at me and sticks his tongue in my mouth. I slowly sit up, allowing him to push me into the wall. He is kneeling in front of me, almost on my lap. I pull him closer and he straddles my lap, still holding me against the wall. I put my arms around his neck and push his face closer to mine. I slide my hand down his back and pull away for a second. My other hand travels to Frank’s chin and pulls him into another small kiss. I kiss him a second time, more passionately, and I follow it with a series of kisses down his neck. Frank sighs and kisses my lips again. We pause, breathing hard and our foreheads pressed together. I am about to kiss him again when Mikey knocks on the door. 

“Hey Gee. I need your keys so I can go drop Pete off.” 

Frank and I quickly scoot off the bed and start getting dressed. I unlock the door as Frank is still putting his shirt on, and see that Mikey is wrinkling his nose. “What’s the matter?” I ask. 

“Please tell me you weren’t just… Oh God. I won’t be able to look at either of you the same way again.” 

“Ummm…” 

We stand in awkward silence until Pete comes up behind Mikey. I remember what they came for and grab my keys off my dresser. I hand them to Mikey. “No car sex.” I jokingly tell them. 

“Don’t be hypocritical.” Mikey counters, also joking. 

I roll my eyes. They walk away as I close the door. “Where were we?” I ask Frank, pushing him up against the wall. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that’s the last of the smut  
I told you it’s bad


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need ideas for the last chapter pls help

Frank POV 

When Gerard pushes me against the wall, my arms naturally slide around his neck and my lips tangle with his. He hooks his fingers through my belt loops and pulls me closer to him. I have to stand on my toes in order to put my tongue in his mouth, and I use his body and the wall to steady myself. 

Gerard pulls me even closer and pushes me against the wall harder. Our bodies curve into each other and time temporarily stops. I run my hands through Gerard’s hair and sigh. Every inch of our bodies are touching, yet I still don’t feel close enough. I pull his head closer, kissing his lips, and he quietly moans. I suck on his neck, aiming to give him a hickey, and one that won’t go away anytime soon. 

We stumble over to the bed, and Gerard trips over my book bag. We both look down. “Oh right. We should probably do homework.”

“Hey, don’t blame me for this. You started it.” I smile. 

“Well, I was distracted.” 

“How are we gonna get anything done if I distract you that easily?” 

“I think making you feel good is a lot more important than a piece of paper.” 

“And I think I’m in love with you.” I blurt out. My face turns red.

He doesn’t say anything, but hugs me tighter. I bury my face in his chest and sigh. I can’t believe this is happening. Just one small thing turned into this. I’m never gonna let him go. 

~~~~~~~~~~

After doing our homework, it’s time for dinner. Gerard’s Mom ordered pizza and it was already here. 

We walk out into the kitchen and grab plates. Gerard tells his parents that we still have homework to finish and that we will eat in his room. They reluctantly agree, and Gerard and I walk back down the hallway with pizza and chips. 

I sit down on the floor as Gerard turns on the radio that is on his dresser. As he’s sitting back down, Mikey knocks on the door. 

“Hey, can I join you guys? I’m bored.” He asks.

“Sure? I mean, we’re not really doing anything.” Gerard answers. 

Mikey walks in, his plate filled with food. He sits down next to me and starts eating, staring into space, making him look deep in thought. We eat in silence for a few moments until the music Gerard turned on starts playing. I can tell almost immediately that it’s Fall Out Boy, the Infinity On High album. I tap my foot to the beat as I’m eating. 

“Hey, so can you tell me what happened today? I’m really confused.” Mikey suddenly asks. 

I look at Gerard nervously, not sure how to answer. “Um…” He starts. 

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” 

“No, it’s fine.” He runs a hand through his hair. “So, this morning, after you got out of the car, I climbed in the back of the car because I was worried that Frankie would break down. We said some things and that led to him accidentally saying we could sleep together.” He puts air quotes around the word “accidentally” and I roll my eyes. “I said I kinda wanted to, and I was about to kiss him when the bell rang.” 

By this time, I’m blushing and Mikey is smiling at me. “Continue.” He says. 

Gerard proceeds to tell Mikey about what happened during lunch, and thankfully left out the part about him trying to pull my pants down. He also tells Mikey how he found me cutting, telling him about the kissing but not anything else. He explains what has happened since we’ve been home, again leaving out the sexual activity. 

By the time Gerard is finished, my face is burning and I have already finished my pizza. “So, why don’t you tell us about what happened with Pete?” I ask. 

Mikey now blushes. “It’s not that exciting.” He warns. 

“Oh well.” 

“‘Kay. Here goes.” He sucks in a breath. “So, back in July, I started crushing on Pete, and I didn’t know what to do because I was scared to talk about it. I slowly started dropping hints to Pete that I was bi, and by September I was just like ‘fuck it’ and I told him.” He pauses, taking a bite of pizza. “So, one day in October, Pete started being really awkward and getting really close to me and stuff, and I was so confused. I never told him that I liked him though. A couple days later, we just happened to be in the bathroom at the same time, and he pushed me against the wall and kissed me.” He smiles, looking down at his plate and not making eye contact. 

“Wait, was that the day when you were extremely happy? When we went out for ice cream?”

“Yeah, it was.”

“Wow. I’ve never seen you smile as much as you did that day.” 

Mikey doesn’t lift his head. 

“Wow. That was a roller coaster.” I say. 

“How are we gonna tell Mom and Dad?” Mikey asks, looking up at Gerard.

“Well, I’m not gonna say anything yet, but when I do, I’m just gonna say it and hope for the best.” Gerard replies. 

“I’m scared to see how they’ll react to me, especially if they know we’ve been sleeping together.” I say. 

“I don’t think it’ll be that bad. They might be mad about us keeping it from them, but not really much else.” Gerard answers.

“Are you sure?” I ask.

“Ninety-nine percent sure.” 

“I hope you’re right.”

Gerard sighs and puts his arms around me, and Mikey looks away. Gerard kisses my cheek and whispers, “It’ll be okay Frankie.” 

“I hope so.” I whisper back. 

I kiss Gerard on the cheek and he smiles. He puts his arms down and keeps eating. In between bites, all three of us are singing along to the music, occasionally botching the words. After we are all finished, we stack our plates on the dresser and dance. Not anything special, or normal for that matter, but just really stupid moves that we make up. 

By the time Thnks Fr Th Mmrs is over, I’m on my knees, Gerard is doing a sassy pose, and Mikey is laughing so hard he’s basically wheezing. 

As the next song starts, I get up and sit on the bed. Gerard sits next to me and grabs my face. He slips his tongue in my mouth as Mikey looks away, looking uncomfortable. I pull away from Gerard and say, “Hey Mikey, why don’t you call Pete and tell him to come back?”

He looks back at me with a smile on his face. “That’s a great idea.” 

He goes out into the hallway to call Pete. As he closes the door behind him, Gerard puts his tongue back in my mouth.

After a while, I hear I car pull in the driveway. I expect Mikey to knock on the door soon, but all I ever hear is a door slam down the hall and a mattress squeak under the weight of two people. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment down below how you want it to end :)


End file.
